


Morgana le Fay

by KaMo_Writer



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaMo_Writer/pseuds/KaMo_Writer
Summary: It's too late for anyone to go back now. Perhaps it has always been too late.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Morgana le Fay

Morgana Le Fay stood at the top of the cliff, gazing down on the burning city.

The Arcane Order was swift, and destructive. They left no survivors on their conquest to destroy humanity. Once they finished, Earth would be cleansed, with Morgana presented as its savior.

But _was_ she its savior? Could saving ever be a synonym for destroying?

And, was it too late? The Pale Lady watched the buildings below her burn to ashes.

Yes, yes it was. Any part of Morgana that had remained human was now gone, shattered, along with humanity.

There was no going back now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a traditional drabble. Hopefully it's not too bad.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
